Then I Understood
by whitedwarf
Summary: Bella's perspective on Emily and Sam's relationship was done by Stephnie Meyer. But did anyone ever think about what Emily would think when she saw Edward and Bella togther. What would she think of the great Edward Cullen?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

The shiver travelling up my spine successfully woke me from a deep sleep. Without opening my eyes I blindly searched for the blanket which seemed to have disappeared. Groaning, I forced my eyes to open, wincing at the sliver moon light shinning into the room from the partly open window on my right. The bitterly cold ocean breeze fluttered the sheer white curtains and I pushed myself closer to the strong muscled chest behind me, stubbornly refusing to budge.

It mustn't have been more than ten minutes before the now arctic wind forced me to peel off the bronze hand resting upon my abdomen, the long tapered fingers wide apart, with the thumb tucked into the waist band of my skirt.

I got up from the bed and tip-toed across the pine-wood floor of the bedroom, not wanting to wake the other occupant of my bed.

It was still dark.

I glanced over to the alarm clock and saw the bright red numbers blinking at me, seeming to be silently laughing at me.

I scowled at the sadistic silver contraption before groaning quietly.

Three o'clock in the morning! I was never going to get back to sleep!

I spotted Sam's messy black hair sticking out from beneath the bed sheets where his enormous body was moulded around the space I had just been. An overwhelming feeling of love and contentment rose in me as I watched him sleep. The same feeling I always get when I looked at _my_ Sam.

I shifted slightly so I was staring out the window at the vast forest surrounding our private, conservative little home.

I could hear the familiar sound of the waves crashing furiously against the unforgiving cliffs of First Beach.

I could smell the sea air, the mystery of the wood and the moisture in the air promising rain.

My small smile slowly vanished from my ruined face.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, just staring out the window, before I felt warm arms wrap around my waste as Sam pulled my body closer to his.

"What are you doing up love?" He asked me softly as he kissed my neck and destroyed mouth.

"Mmm, Couldn't sleep." Whenever Sam kissed me I forgot about everything thing in the world. Except him. I was always aware of him.

I could feel his breath on my hair as he asked, "You okay?"

A helpless smile overtook my features; he was always worried about me.

"I'm just worried about Jacob. I don't want him to get hurt."

Sam squeezed me gently, careful with his immense strength. Always careful.

"I know you're fond of Jacob Emily. But, I hate to say this, I really do but he really does bring a lot of his pain on himself." Sam signed sadly.

I pushed out of his arms and turned to look into his black mulberry eyes.

"How can you say that? You saw how much Bella depended on him when the Cullen's left. She was _always_ around him. What did she expect him to think? I like Bella, you know I do. But how she could just drop Jacob as soon as _he _got back I'll never understand." I finished in a whisper.

Frustrated, Sam ran his hands through his black hair before answering me, "Em, I didn't understand it either. I mean, I was the one who found Bella after he left her and she was a wreck. I thought that she would hate him forever because of what he had done to her...but...then I _saw _then together and I understood." He exhaled in exasperation "I'm not explaining this very well."

I laid a hand on his arm in a silent gesture to stop. I turned my neck slightly to peer out the window. The sun was beginning to touch the tops of the trees.

"I'll go make breakfast, then we can go, alright?" he nodded and kissed me on the forehead sweetly before grabbing his clothes and heading into the shower.

I climbed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

My mind wandered as I started frying ridiculous amounts of eggs and bacon.

Bella had called Jake last night to ask if she could spend the day with him, I frowned remembering his enthusiasm when he told us. Having already made plans with all of us to have a picnic at the beach he just asked if Bella could join us. What could we say? So now we were all headed off to the boundary where Bella would be meeting us when Cullen dropped her off.

I sighed, hoping Jake wasn't going to get hurt.

...

"Are you warm enough sweetheart? We have another blanket in the car I could get if you want?" Sam asked me even as he wrapped his arms around my small frame.

I grinned up at him, "No I don't need one, so long as I have my personal heater with me."

Sam threw his head back and laughed. At the loud noise all the other boys turned to look at us, most rolling their eyes. Even Jake stopped his excited pacing to see Bella, to look at us and smile. And I knew, when he looked at Sam and I that he was imagining Him and Bella together, as we were.

The sound of a quiet engine was heard just before a silver Volvo came around the bend. One hundred meters from the edge of the boundary, the car stopped gracefully, if that was even possible.

It was hard to see through the glass, it was tinted so much, but I was distracted out of my musings when both doors opened. I didn't even see Cullen move. He was just suddenly at Bella's side helping her out of the car.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw the infamous Edward Cullen for the first time. The only word to describe him would be beautiful. Hauntingly, seductively beautiful. I could certainly understand Bella's physical attraction to him.

I watched them make their way across the muddy ground, wet from rain, and saw Bella slip. He caught her almost before it happened and as she looked up at him and smiled.

I felt like I had just jumped into the ocean; sound, sight, touch all became numb for one split second, and then I understood.

I _understood_ why Isabella Swan had reacted the way she had when he left her all alone. I _understood_ why she was willing to become a vampire. I _understood_ the soft look in both their eyes as they stared at each other. But most of all, I _understood_ Jacob had never stood a chance.

I stared at them in amazement.

They were so different.

She was a human. A normal, teenage, American girl. Brown hair, brown eyes.

He wasn't.

Even as he walked casually towards the line of the treaty, I could see the ripple of powerful muscles beneath his shirt; capable of so much power and violence. His eyes possessed a sharp, dangerous intelligence. His too perfect mouth held a slight cruelty to it.

But then, when he looked at _her_, the feral glint in his golden eyes dimmed and his pitiless mouth softened.

So much in love radiated from them, it was impossible not to see it.

A small smile of acceptance and regret stretched across my lips. I finally understood Sam's word's from this morning. Jacob brought a lot of his pain on himself. For even _I_ could see, from just a moment of seeing them together, how irrevocably tied they were for all eternity.

Topaz eyes suddenly met mine and I remembered Sam telling me Edward Cullen could read minds. I smiled at him and he had a surprised expression on his face but was distracted by Bella telling him she loved him and she would see him tonight.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted in glee. And I just smiled a sad smile for him.

Because I finally _understood_.

Even as Bella wrapped her arms around him in greeting and grinned brilliantly in happiness, that he never stood a chance.

I watched Bella, as everybody headed to their individual cars, Jake talking a mile a minute.

I watched as she looked over her shoulder and smiled a private yet happy smile for Edward. And Edward alone.

Jacob could never hope to have Bella look at him as she looked at the silver Volvo racing into the dense fog and out of sight. _I understood_.

I turned towards the car and wrapped my arms around Sam's waist as I felt him kiss the top of my head adoringly.

_I understood_.

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen would never be broken apart.

There love was too strong, nothing could break it. Nothing had a chance.

_Then I understood._


End file.
